Colores ilícitos
by Alienkawa
Summary: Algo así como estar atrapado en un termómetro. Y entonces la temperatura sólo sube. Takahiro, incendiándose.


_**Resumen:** _La actividad dentro de los cambiadores no es, precisamente, sólo para cambiarse. Sino para quitárselo todo. O apenas bajar un cierre y encender las paredes.

 _ **Advertencias:** _Masturbación. Why not?

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

Uno, dos, tres torpes pasos. Y la respiración agitada, nervioso.

Hanamaki trastabilla mientras el fuego aumenta sobre su piel y alrededor, algo así como estar atrapado en un termómetro donde la temperatura sube y sube, que de tanto calor tiene que ingeniarse dificultosamente para respirar tranquilo mientras fracasa, intentando normalizar el ritmo cardíaco que en algún momento del día ha latido bien. Pero no ahora. Porque además de sofocarse, la razón de su desenfreno corporal está aquí -completamente solos en escasa distancia- desabrochándose los pantalones en total parsimonia. _Tan_ _poca distancia._ Así que desvía la vista enseguida pues su piel e interior se sienten de pronto inquietos. Demasiados precipitados todos los nervios bajo la carne. Tan llamativos que requieren atención y se empeñan por despertar hasta la más mínima reacción, conformando una cadena y llevando las sensaciones hacia todos lados. Y arder en el proceso.

Sin embargo Takahiro intenta cubrir la torpeza de un cuerpo acelerado, hablando desde mente e incluso espíritu, al momento de desabrocharse la camisa escolar, botón a botón, despacio y con cuidado sin apartarse de su lugar. Siquiera respirando.  
Los pies firmes y el cuerpo frente a su taquilla abierta donde ahora echa sin pudor la prenda celeste. Hace calor. Diablos.

De fondo oye los constantes movimientos de Matsukawa que se hace con el uniforme deportivo antes que él. Que tira de la ropa y calza la imprescindible. O eso cree, hasta que siente los pasos aproximarse cerca suyo, cada vez menos centímetros alejado, cuando todavía continúa con las prendas; el maldito cinturón que ahora tira pero parece atascado, oh, mierda, calma, nervios, estúpidos nervios, mierda, y para nada girará el rostro. No lo hará. Ni loco.

El vestuario se torna todavía más pequeño. Takahiro siente que las paredes lo aprisionan, asimismo por el gran cuerpo masculino que emite el doble de sombra que él e inevitablemente alza la vista. Y ahí está. Ay.

Puede sentir el aire caliente a raíz de su respiración, como envolviéndole y, menudo tonto, hechizándole.

— Sólo estás retrasando lo inevitable — dice entonces su compañero, mejor amigo, pensamiento constante y provocador de erecciones, _rayos_ , desdoblado sobre su boca. ¡Tan descarado! Él entumecido, irónicamente congelado en medio de este desierto aterrador donde toda la sed que acumula sólo puede apagarse con quien ha iniciado el fuego. Y el muy maldito persiste aquí, sonrisa elegante, el cabello despeinado pero siempre suave, con la mirada entornada a colores ilícitos a los que le gustaría aplastar, salpicar y manchar hasta destruirlos. Y suavemente juntarlos para volver a empezar. Y besarle durante el desarrollo.

Con la poca noción que obtiene alcanza a mojarse los labios, muy, muy lentamente.

— Estamos en los vestidores, no tardarán en encontrarnos — interpone y también sus manos van a parar a los hombros de Mattsun, apenas empujándolo porque con calma éste continúa al asecho, insistiendo en cortar distancia. Mas la sonrisa ajena se ensancha sin ápice de impedimento, como si sus manos fuesen innecesarias o bien fuesen inexistentes, que continúa estirándose sin prisa y se transforma lentamente en una mueca segura con todos lo rasgos de tentación. Tentación que, a él, Takahiro, le encanta.

— Makki — pide Matsukawa como un gruñido sobre sus oídos, ahora dentro de sus oídos. Él mira sus labios secos casi sin darse cuenta, un acto inminente que de todas formas haría porque ya los ha probado pero no con esta llama latiendo dentro de su cabeza, y pantalones. Con el deseo palpitando poco antes de una práctica diaria y en cuanto a los demás compañeros no deberían de tardar en llegar porque aquí son todos lunáticos del voleibol que avecinan temprano con minutos de sobra. Entonces Takahiro intenta serenarse; evitar el roce e inventar una maniobra para alejarse puesto que una vez que caiga no habrá retorno. _Uff_.  
El infierno entre sus manos.  
No obstante Issei percibe el movimiento, efímero y tan atento que se relame la boca sin culpa y ahora están brillando tanto que Hanamaki muerde los suyos, rueda un poco los ojos por la tontería, que también le divierte, y con ambas manos -tan extrañamente demandantes y firmes- toma al chico desde el cuello para declarar justo antes de besarse:

— Al diablo.

Y se besan. Por mil infiernos que se están besando. Takahiro ni siquiera puede pensar en un paraíso, en algún lugar utópico o hermoso cuando la lengua de Issei hace una intromisión espontánea y explora con la suya, chocándose sin piedad, siendo capaz de avivarle todos los sentidos en un mismo instante y apagar cualquier idea de terminar con esto; su espalda contra alguna superficie, los casilleros, mientras los besos progresan, los pechos ahora rozándose y sus piernas entrelazadas en pose erótica -Takahiro no lo sabe realmente pero qué importa nadie lee sus pensamientos pero vaya que le pican las orejas del bochorno-, los mulos empujándose y ahora una pierna de Mattsun entre las suyas. Y en cambio enciende su interior. Flamea dentro de cada vena y lo recorre con la sangre cual adrenalina violenta que agranda sus pupilas y acelera el corazón ya acelerado.  
Los besos se tornan más frenéticos, entrelazados, espontáneos y de a ratos lentos pero siempre y sin falta con esa pizca -que es más bien un empujón- de profunda ferocidad.

Insaciable.

Hasta que recuerda la falta de tiempo. Takahiro intenta hablar entre besos. En efecto balbucea lo que parece una advertencia y el gemido de un loco que chilla en su garganta, apagándose poco a poco... para volver a empezar.

Sólo es tensión sexual. Y poquito más. Porque si se le revuelven las neuronas, algo debe de andar mal. Pero no es precisamente el momento de analizar, sino escapar puesto que si los encuentran estarán más que jodidos. ¿Cómo explicar que se están besando de la forma más descarada y poco cariñosa exactamente en el vestidor del equipo?

Bueno. Quién sabe. Quizás se encoja de hombros, desvíe la mirada y niegue toda acusación. Después de todo qué podría ser peor. Si el chico le está absorbiendo las neuronas. Es probable que si sucede la interrupción apenas podrá balbucear entre dos y tres palabras, luego, despacio, despertar y concluir para salir corriendo.

Y por qué no arrastrar a Matsukawa de la mano, consigo.

Lo que sería asesinar la tensión, empezar algo más. Es que lo sabía, _demoonios_ , que sabía lo que venía sucediendo desde hace tiempo; en sus miradas, en el efecto, el impacto que sentía -y siente- cuando están jodidamente cerca y a solas en esos íntimos momentos. Como tener algo tan bueno que cualquier movimiento, inclusive un pequeño suspiro, podría romperle. Así que se contenían. Pero luego llegaban las tímidas sonrisas y, a veces, los cínicos atrevimientos; con el cambio de mirada, en el deseo reflejado tan vivaz y brillante que poco más y lo llevaba escrito en toda la frente.

Uh, sí, sí, Matsukawa.

Hanamaki suspira, dejándose llevar. Continúa con el beso que se expande, se convierte en tantos que de haber llevado la cuenta podría ahondar entre diez e infinito.  
Mattsun también genera esa clase de ruidos que viene desde lo más profundo de la garganta, que accionan en Takahiro como la electricidad haría en el agua, mientras lo sacude cuando no lo está haciendo. Es decir, siente un revuelto espeluznante si uno teme al amor. Pero él nada teme, sino que tomará esto por las riendas y dirigirán por los más deseables caminos que podría haber.

El asunto es que la excitación es tan alta y el tiempo es tan poco que ahí, realmente, comienza a temer. Puede sentir el tictac de un reloj imaginario justo sobre su cabeza, pero en cuenta regresiva.

— Puedo escucharte pensar— dice Matsukawa, interrumpiendo un beso que al parecer lidiaba sólo pues Hanamaki estaba por allá entre las ramas.

— Y yo a ti gemir — contesta sonriente y enseguida lo besa, corto y rápido. Ha sido más una necesidad cariñosa que el saciar su ardor corporal.

— _Touché_ _._ — Esa sonrisita... Hanamaki quiere morderse la boca. O morder _su_ boca. Mattsun continúa —: ¿Quieres que yo... ? — no termina de preguntar empero, a la altura del momento, con tantas hormonas descontroladas y el aroma a sudor, cual ejercicio previo al entrenamiento, dan por sentado -extraña conexión- que contener la vergüenza (al igual la voz) es innecesario. Así que Mattsun se completa al acariciarlo directamente y su erección simplemente quiere crecer, seguir ardiendo y explotar.  
A Takahiro le tiemblan las piernas, allí donde se envían corrientes de alguna alarma de repente muy placentera. Y no es que quiera contener la voz, pero seguir besando a Issei es algo que requiere con apuro. Asimismo dar un show musical al mundo no es algo que actualmente esté en su lista de cosas por hacer. Quizás sí recorrerlo, mas aún no está planeado, quizás en algunos años, quizás también, ¡regresa! ¡Uh, claro!

Un largo apretón, un fuerte gemido contenido.

— ¿Eres de los que tienen raros fetiches, o te agrada que te hablen sucio o algo así? Soy curioso — pregunta, el muy idiota, ríe y se justifica en su oído de modo que lo siente húmedo y caliente; y se excita más. Él apenas si puede pensar con claridad porque se va de tema, y llega Mattsun y dice todas esas tonterías en el momento no propicio (pues podrán hablar con cierta seriedad sobre temas sexuales después, cuando no esté nublado puesto que tal vez por simple placer del momento responda que sí a, quién sabe, algún masoquismo extraño empleado como broma y entonces todo sea un desastre).

— Podría decirte cosas realmente sucias y bajar tu erección en un segundo. — No obstante también llega hasta él, totalmente opuesto, y genera movimientos arduos y rápidos con el motivo, al menos en un momento así, de dar a saber cuánto y cuán bien le hace. Así que lo devuelve, animado.

— No seas tan cruel, Takahiro — dice Matsukawa como una borrosa broma, ya casi tan apartado de sí mismo idéntico a él pues titubea un instante; el pequeño jadeo ahora hasta dentro de su cabeza.  
Y hay un trueno.  
Un botoncito.  
Una marea.

Mas enseguida son una orquesta, fuego y sudor. Hanamaki ya ni piensa en cerrar la boca, en el tiempo o dónde están, sino que de concentra (por todos los infiernos que se concentra) en disfrutar esto que al parecer es tan bueno como cualquier dulce de esos que tanto le gustan.

— Me estás matando — admite, ya su voz ahogada y luego un suspiro, húmedo ahora contra el cuello de Issei.

Matsukawa, cual tomado por completo de improvisto, se detiene por un segundo -que Hanamaki nota a pesar de que intenta disimularlo al reanudarse rápidamente-. Entonces él sube la mirada porque está a punto de terminar y _necesita_ verle. Su compañero devuelve el gesto con la diferencia de bajar, oportunidad para esos mechones descontrolados en caerse así, suaves e incorregibles, en su frente y poquito delante de las orejas, tan lindo y sensual que Hanamaki irremediablemente se queda embobado. Luego, despacio pero fugaz, se mantienen así, cara a cara, en momento de complicidad casi romántica. De hecho muy romántica, inclusive cuando los movimientos de sus manos son constantes junto a bocas entreabiertas que al emitir suspiros dicen más que _Las palabras del amor._

Pronto llega una sonrisa gigante que aunque quisiera y tuviera toda la fuerza del universo para evitarla, se topa con ella, cae más hondo y corresponde, por supuesto. Como consecuencia también están alcanzando el éxtasis por lo que él lo inicia, con un atrevimiento inesperado, al unir sus desnudas erecciones ahora atrapadas en la palma de su mano; Mattsun completa al otro lado, los dedos largos, y a pesar de no estar coordinados el júbilo es inmenso.

Matsukawa es un poquito más grande, sin embargo ambos se sienten terriblemente bien juntos, no sólo un roce sino apegados junto al fluido que los hace frotarse mucho más cómodo y por ende más excitante. Esa caricia en el lugar exacto.

Así que se friccionan, primero despacio, luego más fuerte y finalmente más rápido. Es desesperado.  
Entonces su temporizador comienza la marcha atrás:  
Seis; el corazón en la garganta.  
Cinco.  
Cuatro; un _ardor_ , realmente un ardor prominente subiendo por sus piernas.  
Tres.  
Dos; un escozor en el estómago que gradualmente crece y envía chispas hacia abajo de modo que las sensaciones se conectan, aprietan, estallan, y lo dejan salir.  
¡Uno!  
¡Diablos! El espasmo, el orgasmo compartido lo golpea, arrolla cual camión a ciento ochenta mientras se le erizan los vellos y la carne bajo ellos.

El galope continúa atascado en su cabeza.

— Mi corazón va a estallar — Takahiro no sabe porqué, pero tiene ese ataque de sinceridad que no puede contenerse al decirlo, sin pavor, que es su culpa estar así. Lo cual es bueno, es genial.  
Matsukawa responde con un extraño abrazo, de que están cansados pero también es parte del ceremonial y es importante.

Poco a poco, se recuperan. Lentamente, el uno al otro.

No hace falta hablar, está en el aire.

Para la hora del entrenamiento ambos ya están en el gimnasio mucho antes que los entrenadores, el capitán y todos los fanáticos del voleibol. Se sonríen con la complicidad de quién ríe sin importar el momento, pues ahora las caras de todos son de póquer incrédulo.

Y las camisetas, ah, sí, las camisetas intercambiadas.

* * *

Un rapidín Matsuhana porque se metieron en mi cabeza y me obligaron a escribirlo.

Las palabras del amor es una canción de Queen. El hecho está en hablar con la mirada, o algo así.

Se supone iba a ser todo sexual peeeero no puedo con los feels. ains

Casi lo olvido: Feliz cumpleaños a Makki. :D

Gracias por leer.

Nao.


End file.
